An application program may include a list of tasks for a user of the application program to perform. For example, such a task list may contain hundreds of steps informing the user how to upgrade a computer system. Several different users of several different application programs may desire to upgrade similar computer systems. Many of the tasks may be common to all the users. Recreating the common tasks in the different application programs may be time consuming.
An application program may include an interface permitting an input of a definition for a task. Creating the definition for the task, however, may require specialized knowledge of a technical language of the input or a form for content of the input. Individuals able to understand such specialized knowledge may not be informed about a subject matter of the task to be created. Thus, more than one individual may be required to create an input for the application program. Additionally, errors in the input may not be handled well by the application program. A tool enabling an individual to create an input without such specialized knowledge may work with few different application programs.